Community Guidelines
Here are some very important rules to follow on the wiki. There aren't too many of them (only 11 real ones in fact), so it's easy to not break them. This Rule * You should not insult anyone on the wiki. If you are caught or reported on, you get a strike. You have 7 chances to start. If you run out of chances, you are blocked for a day. Then the cycle repeats again. You'll also be sent a picture, each describing how many chances you have left. This is the picture you have to start with. Enjoy. These Rules Two warnings will be given, but if you violate any of these a third time, you will be blocked for a day, then two days, then one more day for every violation you make on these rules. Maximum block is 7 days. * The occasional cursing about something annoying or ironic or something annoying that’s ironic is fine, but never swear so much at one time. * Never spam anything. Whether it's a comments section on an article, someone else's message wall, or a discussion thread, it's never acceptable to spam a ton of messages. * Extremely short blogs will be considered spam. Please make this a forum thread, or you will waste a page on just a few words. If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask an admin. * Do not edit other people's profiles without both their permission plus and admin's permission. Profiles are personal. Some More Rules One warning will be given to you, then, if you violate these rules, you will be banned for 2 days, then 4 days, then 6 and so on. Maximum is 16 days. * Never threaten an Admin or Rollback in any way or by any means. * Do not vandalize any article with untrue information or plain BM. * Never threaten another user on any discussion thread, forum or comments section throughout this wiki. * Do not edit or spam a page just so you can earn a badge. This is called "Badge Gaming". Not-so extreme Rules No warnings will be given, but if you violate these rules, your violations will be reverted no matter what they say and you get a 1 day block every time. * Creating articles without an admin's permission will not be tolerated. Ask for permission before creating, but if an article is good but it's created without creation, some headache like Positive Elixir Trade would be really tempted to just let it stay there. It's just going to be deleted, anyways. * Mass editing will also be reverted. Take a break and edit in small pieces throughout long periods of time. And some of these Rules No warnings will be given, an if you violate any of these rules, you will be banned for 3 days on the first violation, then 7 days, then 1 more week every other violation. Maximum block is 28 days. * Do not make an entire page an alien world of cuss and swearing. It's just dumb and stupid.